Lullaby
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: Shin/Heroine drabble series. 1; Lullaby. 2; Tutor. 3; Color. "What's your favorite color?" -#3. Fluff. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Shin. You. Need. To. Rest." She ordered lightly, poking her boyfriend's forehead.

The boyfriend groaned, looking straightly at her in the eye. He gazed at her attire, she was wearing a simple green dress with a red flower sticking on it's collar. Her hair was put into a ponytail, with a flower clip. To his eyes, she looked pretty. "No, I'm studying."

She sighed, "You have a fever."

"I do not."

An eyebrow was raise, "Do I need to check it again?" Her forehead met with his, "it's definitely a fever."

Shin gave up, "Alright, alright. I'll rest for a while."

She smiled gently, "I'll go get your food and medicine, okay? Don't go anywhere!" After making sure that Shin was resting on his bed, she left the room to get some food and medicine for him.

Shin laid himself on the bed, groaning as a headache came to him. He closed his eyes, recalling a memory.

_She coughed, her cough sounded hoarse. "I-I'm okay, really!"_

_"Like hell you are." Shin stated,annoyed. "You're sick, now lay."_

_"I have work-"_

_"Toma will tell Waka-san about it, I'm sure he'll understand."_

_"...Whatever I say, you'll continue to not let me go?"_

_"As simple as that, yes."_

_A sigh escaped from her lips, "Okay."_

Shin chuckled, she's the same as him when sick sometimes.

"Here's your medicine." She knocked on the door, letting herself in. "And your food as well. Eat it."

He nodded, ensuring her to leave it on his table. When she made no actions to do that, he raised an eyebrow at the raised spoon in front of him.

"Eat."

Shin blushed, "O-oi. You have to be kidding me."

She pouted, "I'm not kidding."

"This is embarrassing!" Shin exclaimed. "I can eat just well."

She flustered, "I'm embarrassed as well! But we always do this when we're kids, right?" She explained. "So it doesn't matter. It's for you after all, Shin."

"This is different before when we're kids..."

"Just eat it!"

Reluctantly, Shin opened his mouth and ate the porridge. ".. It's good."

She brightened, "Good! Thank Toma-niichan for that, Toma-niichan taught me before!"

Shin hid his face with his hands, still blushing. "Right..."

"Now eat up!"

"We're still doing it?!"

* * *

At last, to Shin's pleasure. It was all over. That embarrassing scene... he absolutely doesn't want to do it again. How did couples handle that so well? He wondered about that.

"Your medicine~ Don't forget it!" She smiled.

At this, Shin smirked. "Alright, payback time."

"Eh?"

He chuckled, "Don't you remember? That time when you're sick.."

_Shin was about to give her the medicine, but he drank it instead. And soon, he had kissed her, to her shock._

_When the kiss is over, She felt the medicine was in her mouth. Gulping it down, she blushed frustratedly and yelled at Shin._

Her face went red immediately. Words came out from her mouth, but Shin laughed. "S-shin."

"Come on. I feel better if you do it like that." He said teasingly. "If you're sick next, I'll take care of you."

She didn't do anything.

He sighed, "I'm just joking, don't be mad-"

She drank the medicine, and with a red face, her lips met his.

Shin widened his eyes,did she really do that? He didn't expected it. Normally, it would be him to make a 'move'

"There." She said, looking away. "That's fine, right?"

"Wha-you-"

"Now sleep. " She scolded. "You'll get better when you had slept."

Shin nodded, "Alright, I made you do that so I guess I should listen to you for once." He smiled. "Mind singing me a lullaby?"

She giggled, "Almost when we were kids. Same song?"

"Yeah."

She took a deep breath, and her voice came out.

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high_  
_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_  
_Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue_  
_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_  
_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_  
_Away above the chimney tops_  
_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_  
_Birds fly over the rainbow_  
_Why then, oh why can't I?_  
_If happy little bluebirds fly_  
_Beyond the rainbow_  
_Why, oh why, can't I?"_

The soft and alluring voice sent him to sleep.

She smiled, brushing his bangs with her hands, careful to not make him wake up. "He looks like an innocent child." She laughed. Interlacing their fingers together, she whispered. "I love you, Shin."

His lips curled into a small smile, "Love you too."

* * *

Titania: You know, I love this pairing so much, I stalk them everyday, lol. Even I stalk their seiyuu's haha. Ah, but I love the others as well. Reverse Harem! #shot

I don't own Amnesia and never will :) And the lullaby is 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' I was planning to make a lullaby, but you know what? I suck. Don't own it too =w="

Btw, I hope you liked this. My first Amnesia Shin/Heroine fic pairing. I'm writing one again #shot. I guess, I'll write a Toma one next lol, joke


	2. Chapter 2

"... Ne, Shin. Can I help you with anything?"

"You being here is more than enough."

"... Isn't there any-"

Shin sighed, "Tutor me?"

"Eh?"

"You once said that when I'm studying, you would tutor me because you've graduated from university already."

She recalled, and she did remember her saying that. It was the time when they are still 'childhood friends', when they were walking home.

_~flashback_

_"Tutor me?" Shin repeated, looking at his two best friends with wide eyes._

_Toma grinned, "Yep, my little brother! We've graduated from university already you know!"_

_She agreed, "Yes. If you're in trouble handling with a problem, Toma-niichan and me will try and help you!"_

_"Anything for my little brother~" Toma added._

_~end_

"Oh." She realized.

"You remembered?" He asked, earning an nod as an answer.

"Sorry, if only my memories are more clearer-"

"Nah, it's nothing. It's not like you're going to be any help anyway." Shin blurted out, as he chuckled. "It's not like you're smarter than me."

...

...

She pouted, "Harsh."

-o

Titania: Hey, I decided to make this a drabble series. Is that okay? I hope so, cuz I'm too lazy to make a new story, lol

Hope you enjoy :D


	3. Chapter 3

_"What's your favorite color?"_

Mine had asked her that question when the job suddenly interrupted, and she didn't get the chance to answer. For now, she was walking back home with thoughts about that question.

She had always liked colors since child.

None of the color were hated by her. She loves all of them.

It's a complicated question.

"Oi," A voice stopped her from taking a step. Her eyes fluttered, what came to her vision next was a pole. "Be careful."

She looked back, seeing her boyfriend's face. Her lips moved, no words came out.

Shin sighed, and ruffled his hair messy black-red locks. "I'll walk you home. Come on."

"Thank you."

* * *

His attire had a distinctive red and black motif. He wore a red V-neck shirt with numerous black spots sputtered on it, over it, he wore a black jacket. His choker was red and black too. Shin's pants are tight fitting with different colors, left red and right black. His black boots also had stitches all over it, and his left one was slightly longer than his right one.

Shin's hair was messy, black was the most color that was seen, however there was a shade of red of hair. His eyes were sharp red.

_Red._

Come to think of it, Shin always wears the color black and red. "Ne, Shin. What's your favorite color?"

"Why the sudden question?" He asked back, curious.

She shook her head, "It's nothing.. Mine asked me what's my favorite color today."

"Idiot. Why would you be confused about that? Just pick a color."

She laughed. "You're right."

* * *

**_"Idiot, your voice was too high pitched." _**

**_"Go. It's late already. I don't want you to get kidnapped by some perverts._**

**_"Thanks. I got an A." _**

**_"Why would you do that, idiot? You should have ran. Me and Toma could've handled that pick pocket. Look what you've gotten into, you got a bruise."_**

**_"Want to go to somewhere today?"_**

**_"Idiot."_**

**_"I'll go over there immediately."_**

**_"This is torture..."_**

**_"Cute. you're too cute."_**

_**"I'll make you nervous again, because you won't know when I'm going to kiss you."**_

_**"I'll help you regain your memories."**_

_**"Can you see me?"**_

_**"I'll marry you in the future, so stop crying okay?"**_

_**"Promise. It's a promise."**_

_**"I'm sorry for bringing you back bad memories."**_

_**"I won't ever let you go."**_

_**"...you..Alright! I'll say this one last time, I love you."**_

* * *

**Mine; **So, _senpai._ What's your favorite color?

The night came, Mine texted her about the same question again.

She answered; Red.

Mine texted her again, with the question;'What shade of red?'

Crimson?

Amaranth?

Ruby?

Rose?

Scarlet?

Oh forget it.

She answered; 'Every shade of it. Because the red is vexing, brave, mysterious, passionate, powerful, and caring.'

* * *

**Titania; Aw, somehow, I really like this one. Kyuunn 3**

**Review? :D**


End file.
